


Almost Broken

by JusticeHawk



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill Cipher Being Bill Cipher, Bill Cipher is a creep, Blood, Demon flirting, Demon in love, Im not into rape, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Lots of kissing, M/M, No Sex, Non-con sort of themes, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:05:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3183143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusticeHawk/pseuds/JusticeHawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're not biting me this time," the demon commented sounding somewhere close to smug, "does that mean you're almost ready to give up kid?"</p>
<p>"Fuck you." Dipper spat bristling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bill, determined to make Dipper his, kidnaps him and locks him away, torturing him and breaking down his resistance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Broken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheChronicLiar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChronicLiar/gifts).



> This is the product of needing to pay for TheChronicLiar's silence combined with listening to Fallout Boy's The Pheonix for an hour. Good idea or bad idea? You decide.

The first sound he heard in days was that of two heavy doors slamming open, spilling light into his cell. "I'm baaack!" Bill cheered floating down the steps and changing as he went from triangle to man. As his lips formed they began grinning widely, "Did you miss me Pine Tree?" He cooed dropping almost soundlessly onto the stone floor beside the chained teen. 

In response Dipper glared at him and Bill laughed, crouching down beside him. "What's wrong babe," the demon questioned tangling the fingers of one hand in the length of chain attached to his favorite human's neck. He tugged  suddenly, forcing Dipper off the ground and against him. The teen choked as Bill's lips slammed against his, wetting smears of dried blood as a long tongue slid into his mouth. Dipper grunted, hands straining to free themselves from the heavy cuffs that kept them pinned behind his back. 

He gasped for air when Bill finally released him, biting briefly at the panting boy's lower lip. "Cat got your tongue?"

"Bastard." Dipper croaked agains the demon's lips. 

"Love you too kid." Bill purred running his nose affectionately along Dipper's jaw. The teen flinched trying to pull back, the chain around his neck pulling taut as he did so, choking him again. Bill snickered, tugging on the other end, drawing the bloodied, struggling brunette towards him. "Don't be like that Pine Tree." 

The demon cooed running his free hand down Dipper's back. "Then again," he pulled him closer, forcing the fiery brunette into his lap, "I love that look in your eyes kid." As if to prove his point he licked the space below Dipper's eye. "I almost want to tear out those pretty eyes of yours, and swallow them whole." He nipped the teen's cheekbone, reveling in the way Dipper stayed tense and silent as he did so, glaring at him with those narrowed brown eyes. 

He swore he'd torture this boy for a thousand years if it meant those eyes would always be focused on him. Damn if the kid hadn't turned him into one hell of a romantic. He snickered at the thought as he pulled back, grinning cheerfully. "But I won't." The blonde chirped kissing him again. 

He sighed against the brunette's mouth. "I missed these lips." Dipper let out a low almost angry noise as Bill continued to kiss him. "You're not biting me this time," the demon commented sounding somewhere close to smug, "does that mean you're almost ready to give up kid?"

"Fuck you." Dipper spat bristling. 

"Nah," Bill dropped the chain, wrapping both arms around Dipper's waist. He nuzzled his face into the human's bruised neck, making him hiss in pain. "You'll have to ask veeeery nicely if you want me to do that Pine Tree."

Dipper's scowl deepened. "Like hell." 

"Hmm," Lips brushed against the brunette's skin. "You say that now, but I have a feeling that you'll be begging at my feet soon enough." 

"You-"

Those lips again, biting and sharp as they devoured Dipper's, swallowing his words. Dipper groaned, pushing into the contact despite himself. It had been days since anyone had touched him and he'd started to feel like he wasn't even real. Bill bit him and taunted him and god he hated him but, at least he was real. "Good boy." The demon praised and Dipper snarled at him, angry at himself and the blonde. "It seems like you're closer then you think kid."

"I'm going to kill you." Dipper swore and Bill threw back his head and laughed.

"Oh, oh Pine Tree," he forced out between snickers, "babe, you say the sweetest things." His eye sharpened, lips pulled into a wide, toothy smirk. "Trust me, boy, I'd love to see you try." Before Dipper could retort those lips were pressing against his again, briefly before they pulled away. "You can't really kill me from in here Pine Tree, and the only way out is by my side."

"That's not true." Dipper protested and Bill raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?" He grinned. "Still expecting a rescue party darling?" Dipper glared at him. "How cute, do you really think that after all this time, Shooting Star is still coming for you?"

Dipper's frown turned thunderous. "Of course she is!" He snapped. "Mabel won't give up, she'll find me, I know she will!"

"Do you?" Bill teased, his grin turning a tad cruel. He snickered as he leaned in to press his lip's against Dipper's ear. Oone of his hands slid up the front of the teen's shirt, settling against his heart. "I think you're lying."

Before Dipper could retort Bill stood, dropping him back against the cold stone of the floor. "This has been fun kid, but I've got things to do." He turned and began to float away, blowing a kiss to the shocked teen as he went. Dipper bit his lips and clenched his fists against the urge to call him back. To beg the demon not to leave him alone again. 

Something of that urge must have shown on his face because Bill's eye flashed yellow briefly and his grin blew wide and smug. "Catch you later Pine Tree." He purred as the doors slammed shut behind him.


End file.
